Powers & Problems
by TheXRatedReader
Summary: Four teenage high school girls who could never get a long have a change of life when they find out they have powers. What will they use it for?, How will they use it?, and most importantly will it be a problem? AleHeather, Gidgette, Duncney, Gwuncan, Gwent, and JustHer Rated T for swearing, suggestive situations, and violence.


Powers & Problems

**Disclaimer:** Anything related to Total Drama.

**Author's Note 1:** Hi! I'm new to this cite I've only been on for about 3-4 days and I decided to make this story. It's rated T for swearing, suggestive situations, and violence. This story can also get out of character (OOC), but I do hope you enjoy my first fic.

**P.S:** Total Drama never occurred although their relationships with each other will reflect the relationship on the show.

* * *

Bridgette, Courtney, Gwen, and Heather are your four typical high school girls with different personalities, traits, and goals in life. Although they all have one thing in common, they can't stand one or the other. Little did they know that a change in their life will not only change their relationships with others It'll change them as well. Before we get into that let's figure these girls out a bit. I'll start with the cool surfer chick Bridgette.

Bridgette is mostly cool with everyone, everyone except a raven-haired girl with a name that rhymes with feather. Bridgette is well liked among her peers because it's simply hard to stay mad at the athletic blonde. Being a surfer she enjoys nature as in animals she wouldn't be caught dead eating anything with meat she loves her critters too much. Not only is she a sweet, athletic, and easy on the eyes kind of girl she managed to find her equal in her party boy lover boyfriend Geoff. They're so in love that every time you see them they're either flirting or in an intense make out session. Nothing much more to Bridgette other than that she's a caring soul. Next up is the competitive girl Courtney.

Courtney is what you call a goal chaser. Courtney is ambitious and **VERY** competitive, but what most people don't see is her softer side which she harbors under that tight skin of hers. If you see any extracurricular activity going on she has already made sure if there's a lead spot and is guaranteed to have it on lock before you can even persuade the crowd. With that being said she is only liked by a few of her peers they're so scared of her they'll say nice things to her face, but talk crap behind her back and they better hope she never finds out. To sum up the mocha colored girl she is a young dream chaser even running for the schools head student body right now which she knows she will win. Now it's time for Gwen.

Gwen if you had to use three words to describe her you'll chose loner, dark, and artistic. Gwen may seem a little dark but once you get to know her she's a fun, loving, and hopeful person. One thing Gwen is good at is being loyal to her friends all except Courtney that mistake will always be with her especially since Courtney makes sure to make her feel guilty within every minute of her life. What did she do you ask? Well let's just call her a boyfriend kisser for now. Gwen has no other enemies from Courtney with the exception of Heather, but who doesn't hate that girl? Speaking of Heather let's get to her.

Heather, Heather, Heather. If you don't know her name then she will surely make you remember. Heather is the most popular girl at her school and quite the opposite from Gwen and in comparison with student body type A Courtney. Heather's personality is described as a manipulative, cunning, sneaky, and competitive. With the word "popular" you would think everyone loves them, but that's not the case in this case it's all the boys love her while the girls hate her even her friends. Even with all the guys wanting to be with her she thinks she's too good for them at least until a certain Latino showed up, now they're not going out due to her stubbornness. If it were up to the school peers she would be thrown into an ocean full of sharks.

Now that we got the explanation of the main characters out-of-the-way let's get to the real story and where the story beings shall we. Think, think, think the perfect place to start is where it all happened at a beach party thrown by the student body and carried out through the school principal.

* * *

No One's P.O.V For Now

Splish, Splash, Sploosh all of the school played in the beach water well at least some of the school others tried to bother others for personal amusement (Courtney) some argued (Heather and Bridgette) others stayed on land and chose to write in a secret journal (Gwen). "What is wrong with you?" Bridgette shouted at Heather.

"Not you, you could never be a problem surfer girl." Heather rudely said to Bridgette flipping her hair hitting Bridgette in the mouth. Bridgette stood there shocked before responding.

"Oh you've done it now!" Bridgette tackled Heather into the water all you can hear are splashing noises and screams. "Heather you're going down!" Bridgette pushed Heather underwater only to be pulled by her soaked pigtail under with Heather. On the other side of the beach Gwen peacefully writing in a journal about her surroundings.

_Dear Journal,_

_It's me Gwen. Like who else would it be? I stayed on dry land I didn't feel like going to sleep tonight with damp skin it's already pasty I don't need another problem. As I watch everybody of course I see my friend and my enemy arguing. Heather I **HATE** her. Words can't describe how much I can't stand her and it's not just me its the entire school. Then there's Courtney well-_

Before Gwen could finish her journal entry Courtney picked up a bucket filled it with water throwing it all over Gwen including her journal. Gwen dropped her pen and journal in response "What did I do?" Gwen asked now up spitting water from her mouth wiping her eyes her vision obviously blurred. Courtney threw the bucket down.

"Nothing just thought you'd like to join in the fun." Courtney smiled deviously Gwen knew why she did that, but her journal seriously? Courtney picked up Gwen's journal trying to make out the words.

"Courtney stop!" Gwen yelled only for Courtney to keep the forbidden journal from her reach.

"Were you writing about me?" Courtney asked flipping through the pages making Gwen chase Courtney. This sent Courtney running towards the ocean with Gwen on her tail during this Courtney taunted Gwen. "Let's read all of Gwenny's little secrets oooo." Courtney dove deep into the water in a perfect form Gwen ran in holding her nose diving deep in also. In the midst of this Courtney accidentally let go of the journal sending it to the top with it in Gwen's hands.

"Gotcha." Gwen said relieved Courtney popped up moments later tugging the book starting a tug a war match between the two. The match was ruined when Bridgette and Heather popped up also still fighting to the death making Courtney irritated.

"Do you mind?" Courtney asked making Heather respond immediately.

"Well, I know you do." Heather said now facing off with Courtney, "You really should mind getting a better hair cut next time." this sent Courtney off like a rocket.

"Oh please, you should mind turning the bitch switch to off." Courtney poked Heather's chest making Heather smack Courtney's hand starting a splash fight. What the four fighting girls didn't notice was a huge storm heading their way with them being so far out into the ocean they would never make it back without drowning good thing Bridgette noticed everyone leaving.

"Guys?" Bridgette asked in a worried tone.

"Not now surfer girl!" Heather barked still fighting with Courtney.

"We have bigger things to worry about and I have a name." Bridgette said making Heather turn around yelling at her.

"What's more important than me winning an argument?" Gwen turned Heather's head to the storms direction making her jaw drop. "At least I get to die a legend."

"Let's not think like that and **SWIM FOR OUR LIVES**!" Bridgette shouted by the time the girls reached the half point of the water a huge wave came in pushing them down under water they all popped up that didn't stop the waves. On the sixth wave all the girls couldn't take it one by one they stopped moving falling to their death Gwen locked arms with Bridgette so did Courtney even the cruel Heather accepted their arms slowly drowning. The world became dark for them their backs soon hit the sand at the bottom of the ocean eyes closed, lifeless, and pale the end finally coming...

Or so they thought...

* * *

Duh, Duh, Duh... Sike I'm going to continue just wanted to scare you. Were you scared? Did I get you? Ok on with the story.

* * *

The next day Bridgette's eyes lifted she coughed a few times letting all the water out of her system waking Heather up in the process. "Can you shut up! I need my beauty sleep!"

"Heather were alive!" Bridgette hugged Heather only to notice what she was doing and let go. Heather woke up at this feeling herself.

"I'm alive, but we... how?" They all laid back on the beach dried up. Heather raised up rubbing her back "This sand is way different from my three thousand dollar bed." Bridgette out of niceness put the cold beach water in her hands touching the faces of Courtney and Gwen waking them up. They also looked shocked to be alive. "Great, just great this is going to ruin my reputation." Everyone ignored this comment as Heather walked off.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Courtney asked sourly.

"Home and then get ready to go to school just because I locked arms with you guys before death doesn't mean were besties. That was death this is real life now which means I no longer like you, peace out losers." Heather called out leaving the now trio behind as they tried to figure it out. Only for it to cause Courtney to leave.

"Heather's right I have to get to school I'm running for head student body those flyers aren't going to pass themselves out. Oh and vote Courtney for head student body." Then Courtney left.

"And then there were two." Gwen jokingly said making Bridgette laugh. They left together both driving off to school together they changed in the girls locker room where they keep extra clothes. "So what do you think happened back there?"

"I guess we just got lucky." Bridgette said putting on her top leaving to her favorite class, swim class. Gwen huffed walking down the halls knowing she had a class with the annoying queen bee herself. When she got there she already seen Heather talking to her clique which consist of Dakota and Lindsay of course she would pick two blondes so she could stand out. "Sup pasty." Came the voice of her boyfriend, Duncan.

"Hey neanderthal." Gwen giggled giving her boyfriend a peck on the lips wrong timing to Courtney bursted in handing out flyers when seeing this kiss. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" Duncan said clearly not knowing Courtney was behind him. Duncan was greeted with a smack from the flyers in the back of the head causing him to groan. "Oh."

"Hey boyfriend kisser." Courtney angrily said even though Duncan and her are long over and long gone.

"Do I have to remind you that we kissed because he was single!" Gwen shouted the teacher was so used to this behavior that she didn't care actually she took out popcorn watching the scene.

"Besides I kiss who I want." Duncan said only to be hushed from his current and old girlfriend.

"I broke up with him the day before you only gave me twenty-four hours before you sucked face with him." Courtney said, "Your just mad that you and Trent fell apart so you made my relationship fall apart you boyfriend kisser."

"He wasn't your boyfriend at the time." Courtney rolled her eyes not wanting to hear Gwen even speak.

"Besides he's clearly not over me yet." Duncan perked up at this.

"What makes you think so?" Duncan asked watching Courtney glide across the room to the Latin heartthrob, Alejandro who was in a conversation with Heather. Courtney snatched Alejandro by the collar pressing her lips to his making Heather scoff, Gwen roll her eyes, and Duncan break it up. "Lips off my Court." Duncan said now snatching up Alejandro.

"She kissed me amigo." Alejandro put his hands defensively. Now Gwen was just as hot as Heather they both steamed now angry at Courtney, Gwen put her head down and cried Heather ran into the hallway. Duncan seen this letting Alejandro go going to comfort Gwen who wasn't having it.

"I rest my case." Courtney smiled knowing the damage she caused she turned on her heel before turning to Alejandro. "Thanks Alejandro you were a great help although you might want to go check on Heather." Courtney left laughing to herself. As Duncan tried to console Gwen, Alejandro left looking for Heather.

"I thought you were over Courtney?" Gwen sobbed with Duncan's hand rubbing on her back.

"I am sweetheart it's just you never forget your first love and she's always been my princess and you'll always be my pasty." Wrong move on Duncan's part Gwen raised her head eyes blazing with fire.

"Princess!" Gwen yelled at this she felt her hands starting to vibrate, veins showing more easily, and rage coming over her. Duncan tried to hold her hands "Don't touch me!" One touch sent Duncan flying into a desk which was odd she didn't push him she just tapped him she turned away from the class watching her hands levitate something dark purple and her hands turning the same color still vibrating. "I have to go." Gwen ran down the hall looking for Bridgette.

Heather was past boiling she hit every locker she walked by, sure Alejandro wasn't hers, but she was entitled to him. How could Courtney do that? How could Alejandro let it happen in her face? "They better pray for their lives."

"Heather, chica is that you?" Alejandro heard Heather talking to herself catching up with her trying to grab her so they could talk. Heather yanked herself out of his grasp chest heaving up and down. "Heather please she kissed me."

"I know Alejandro I saw." Heather attempted to walk away Alejandro grabbed her arm trying to talk.

"Alejandro I'm warning you let me go." Heather tried to remain calm. Alejandro wasn't falling for this he wasn't letting her go instead he smirked still babbling on about Courtney. "I said **LET GO**!" Heather turned around grabbing Alejandro's arms tightly what she noticed was him wincing a lot. Heather looked at his skin in which she was grabbing him it was a glowing red-orange. As she let go she left two red hand marks on him it smelled like something was burning it was him. Alejandro was just as shocked as her. "I'm sorry." Was all Heather could say running away looking to find Courtney.

Back with Bridgette she was practicing her swimming she was the best as long as you don't mess with while she was trying to enjoy her swimming time the class only lasted thirty minutes. "Bridgette!" Gwen shouted tugging her from the water much to Bridgette's struggle.

"Gwen I know you're my friend. Which means you should know that water time is water time." Bridgette attempted to get back in the water Gwen pulled back making Bridgette annoyed. "Just GIVE ME A MINUTE!" Bridgette slammed her fist down to her sides making the water in the pool jump up in the air floating for a moment Gwen looked horrified "Oh. My. God." Heather joined the chorus walking in looking at the water float. Bridgette lifted her hands letting the water go back into the pool students on standby looked confused not knowing what was happening running out of there.

"Wow." The girls said all together.

"Courtney?" Heather looked at the blonde and goth.

"Let's." Gwen said as soon as they found Courtney she was still campaigning. "Courtney!" Gwen called out stopping Courtney making Courtney laugh thinking to herself.

"Not you again." Courtney said.

"Now's not the time." Bridgette said to her stubborn friend.

"Yeah, I know votes." Courtney said holding the flyers up walking away making Heather frustrated more with Courtney than she already was.

"Forget about the votes." Heather caught up to Courtney snatching the flyers away from her hands and tossing them to the side all over the floor making Courtney slowly turn.

"You better pick those up if you know what's good for you." Courtney demanded flinging her hands up ready to smack Heather. To bad for them all the lockers in that hallway dented in making a huge bash in them with electric going over them in the process. "What just happened?" Courtney asked looking at Heather, Gwen, and Bridgette. Each on held out their hands Heather and Gwen's hands vibrated Heather's had fire levitating from her hands and a dark force on Gwen's making her hands a gloomy purple. Bridgette seen water swirling in hers while Courtney's whole arms had static on them not effecting her at all.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God..."

* * *

**Author's Note 2:** Oh my god indeed. Well what do you think? I've had this idea for a while should I continue or not? Let me now read and review sorry for any mistakes you might see please and thank you.


End file.
